Donner le meilleur de soi même
by vendredi13
Summary: Une Hermione obsédée par le désir de se faire valoir, un Severus qui a de plus en plus de mal à remplir sa mission, mélangez le tout sur une chanson de France Gall et vous obtenez... Une petite fiction sans prétention !
1. Persévérance

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient... Même pas Severus, snif !

Note de l'auteure : Ma première fiction, comme c'est émouvant ! Je lis des SS/HG depuis quelques temps déjà et je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'en avais jamais écrit. Un brin de motivation et une journée pluvieuse plus tard et le résultat est là. C'est juste une petite histoire sans prétention, peut-être un peu banale, pour le plaisir des yeux ! Enjoy !

La première fois  
>On ne se retient pas<br>On donne le meilleur de soi-même  
>Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire<br>Si ça dure ou pas  
>On donne le meilleur de soi-même<br>Et on ne s'avoue même pas qu'on l'aime 

France Gall – Le meilleur de soi-même

Hermione soupira en relisant pour la énième fois l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ses recherches lui avaient pris plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et elle passait sa troisième nuit à la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron lui avaient bien dit de se calmer mais elle n'aurait pas supporté de rendre un devoir juste « passable ». Elle devait donner le meilleur d'elle-même, toujours. Surtout pour Lui. Bien sûr, il ne la féliciterait jamais. Bien sûr, il ne lui offrirait jamais plus qu'un Acceptable. Bien sûr, il ignorerait toujours sa main levée. Mais ce mépris qu'il avait pour elle la poussait à donner encore plus, pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire, un encouragement discret, un compliment peut-être... C'était devenu une obsession chez la jeune préfète. Elle voulait gagner son estime, plus peut-être. Elle voulait être plus, à ses yeux, qu'un de ces ridicules cornichons auxquels il avait l'habitude d'enseigner. Elle voulait être plus qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout, qu'une main levée, que la meilleure amie de Celui qui a survécu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait laissé la plume vagabonder à sa guise sur le parchemin. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait couvert son brouillon de spirales tortueuses et de détours psychadéliques. Elle froissa rageusement ladite feuille, devenue inutile, et la lança derrière son épaule. Elle crut entendre un juron étouffé mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne vit personne. Elle secoua la tête et rit doucement, d'un rire fatigué d'hystérique.

« Ma pauvre Hermione, tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher... Ça ne te fait pas du bien de travailler toutes les nuits sur les devoirs donnés par l'autre abominable chauve-souris des cachots... De toute façon, je pensais revenir demain pour étudier ma Botannique... Et je crois que je suis vraiment trop épuisée pour continuer ! Allez, dodo ! »

La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et fourra le tout dans son sac. Elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas vif, sans remarquer la mince silhouette du maître des potions qui se fondait à merveille dans les ombres alentours.

Celui-ci ne respira que lorsque Hermione referma la porte derrière elle. Il se coula alors jusqu'à la table qu'occupait la gryffondore quelques minutes auparavant et sourit ironiquement en constatant qu'elle avait oublié la moitié de son travail sous le banc de bois. Il ramassa les parchemins manquant et fit volte face, ses longues robes noires flottant derrière lui. Il franchit à son tour la porte de la bibliothèque et suivit les traces de la jeune fille dans les couloirs du château. Il n'était guère difficile de la suivre : il suffisait de ramasser les feuilles volantes qu'elle semait derrière elle.

Arrivé à la porte de ses appartements de préfète, Severus avait les bras chargé de notes volumineuses et de plumes de toutes les couleurs. Il prononça à voix basse le mot de passe qui lui laisserait l'accès aux appartements de la jeune femme et s'empressa à l'intérieur, ravi de constater que la lumière était déjà éteinte, et qu'il n'aurait ainsi pas à expliquer sa présence ici. D'un pas silencieux du à des années d'expérience en tant qu'espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione, sur lequel il déposa son fardeau. Il tendit alors l'oreille vers la chambre de la jeune gryffondore. Elle dormait déjà, sa respiration paisible parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles du maître des potions. Satisfait et marchant toujours à pas feutrés, il sortit du salon de la jeune femme, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui, rassuré à l'idée qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Severus s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Sa petite protégée était à l'abri dans son lit, il pouvait enfin souffler. Il étira ses jambes endolories. Il était tout de même resté des heures debout dans le noir, à attendre qu'elle ait fini... Un peu plus et il aurait révélé sa présence ! Le professeur de potions ferma les yeux, se préparant à plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Un bruit le fit cependant sursauter, et il posa instinctivement la main sur sa baguette. Il soupira lorsqu'il reconnut son mystérieux visiteur.

« Albus... Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette... Je peux sentir votre odeur de citron jusqu'ici !

-Severus, mon petit ! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tard !

-Évidemment, cracha le maître des cachots, vous m'avez confié la garde de la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'elle aille se coucher avant une heure du matin, quand même !

-Et dire que je pensais que tu avais fini par accepter voir apprécier ce travail que je t'avais confié ! Allons, Severus, ça ne peut pas être si horrible ! »

Severus lui renvoya un sourire méprisant et répondit d'un ton sarcastique.

« Bien sûr, Albus, ça me plaît vraiment de passer mes journées à servir de nounou à la princesse de Gryffondor ! Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, surtout quand elle passe des heures à la bibliothèque à potasser sur des sujets barbants ! Comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire !

-Severus, voyons ! Tu sais bien que c'est nécessaire ! Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté depuis quelques temps, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne prépare rien... Et la première chose qu'il fera, c'est fragiliser Harry...

-En attaquant ses proches, oui je sais Albus. J'ai déjà entendu ça la dernière fois, quand vous m'avez demandé ce petit service qui me prend tout mon temps libre ! Et puis veiller sur Granger, d'accord, mais pourquoi sans qu'elle le sache ! Ça commence à devenir un peu compliqué !

-Il est inutile d'inquièter ces enfants pour rien ! Miss Granger est déjà suffisemment occupée par les examens qui approchent pour que je lui inflige cette angoisse supplémentaire. »

Le maître des potions s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en grommelant comme un enfant.

« C'est bon, vieux barbu, vous avez gagné... Je vais continuer à la surveiller, votre gryffondore ! »

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue et ami et lui sourit chaleureusement, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Merci, Severus... Tu sais mon petit... Viendra un jour où tu me remercieras ! »

Il tourna alors les talons sur un clin d'oeil et franchit la porte de l'appartement du professeur de potions. Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. C'était clair, Albus avait quelque chose dans la tête mais, même après toutes ces années, il était bien incapable de savoir ce qui se passait sous ces cheveux argentés ! Il eut tout de même un sourire ironique en pensant que ça aurait pu être pire : cette bonne vieille Minerva devait bien surveiller Weasley... Il ricana en imaginant la vieille chouette en robe de chambre écossaise monter la garde devant les douches masculines de Gryffondor... Severus se servit un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il savoura lentement, gardant bien en bouche le goût unique de l'alcool sorcier. Boire l'avait toujours aidé à garder l'esprit clair. Il apercevait alors des chemins nouveaux qui lui étaient interdits lorsqu'il rampait sur la terre ferme. Le directeur de Serpentard finit par s'endormir, bercé par les balancements réguliers de la pendule magique héritée de sa grand-mère...

A suivre...


	2. Altruisme

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre... L'histoire ne sera pas très longue, cinq chapitres seulement et déjà tous écrits ^^

Et j'ai pleuré pour des bêtises  
>J'ai aimé pour moins que rien comme vous<br>Et j'ai voulu faire mes valises  
>J'ai veillé jusqu'au matin comme vous<br>Comme vous

France Gall – Le meilleur de soi-même

« Londubat ! Quelle est la différence entre les effets de la Goutte du mort vivant et ceux d'un vulgaire somnifère ? »

Neville, terrorisé par la voix inimitable du maître des potions, resta figé, sa cuillère en l'air, alors qu'il ajoutait de la poudre de bicorne dans sa potion d'invisibilité. Le sachet s'y vida presque tout entier et la mixture commença à bouillonner dangereusement. Oubliant sa propre sécurité, Hermione Granger, préfète de son état, poussa Neville loin du chaudron prêt à exploser. Snape, réagissant immédiatemment, cria aux septièmes années de sortir immédiatemment de la salle et se jeta sur la jeune Gryffondore pour l'éloigner du chaudron fumant. Ils eurent juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri sous un table avant que le chaudron n'explose.

Une fumée âcre flottait dans la salle lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Snape était étendu de tout son long sur elle, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux fermés. Alors que la jeune fille, paniquée, se demandait s'il était encore en vie, il gémit doucement. La jeune Gryffondore porta une main à son front pour dégager ses cheveux. Il avait une vilaine blessure à la tête. Il s'était sûrement heurté le front lorsqu'il s'était jeté sous la table avec elle. Pour la protéger. Hermione réalisa alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait pensé à Neveille avant de penser à elle-même, et si elle était restée près du chaudron, elle serait probablement morte. Ou sérieusement amochée. Elle chercha à se dégager du corps inanimé de son professeur mais celui-ci, dans une attitude clairement protectrice, lui avait aggripé le bras gauche. Renonçant à se libérer de l'étreinte de Snape, elle s'efforça de le réveiller. Elle commença par lui parler doucement puis, faisant fi de tous ses principes, elle caressa délicatement la joue de son professeur. Ce fut le moment que Snape choisit pour ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque Severus Snape, chauve-souris des cachots de son état, sortit du brouillard, la première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux d'une femme. Et pas n'importe quels yeux... Des yeux profonds, sensuels et emplis de sollicitude. Il commença par se perdre dans les méandres brumeux du regard chocolat qui lui faisait face puis il réalisa que ce regard appartenait à son élève. Hermione Granger. Et que celle-ci lui caressait la joue. Il se dégagea brusquement, oubliant qu'ils étaient sous une table. Egaré, il ne reconnut pas de suite sa salle de classe. Un énorme trou remplaçait le bureau du premier rang, où Granger et Londubat avaient leurs habitudes. Quelques tables avaient été projetées contre les murs, d'où les débris de bois, et le tableau était couvert d'une épaisse couche de suie. Une fumée jaunâtre plânait dans la classe. Il pensa alors à Granger.

La jeune femme venait juste de sortir de sous la table. Son chemisier était froissé, sa jupe remontée bien plus haut que d'habitude, ses cheveux en bataille et son visage rougi. Le professeur de potions se surpris à la trouver désirable ainsi. Il secoua la tête, se maudissant d'avoir ce genre de pensées dans cette situation. Il se rua vers elle. La jeune fille, surprise, recula et, déséquilibrée, faillit tomber à nouveau. Il la rattrapa brusquement par le bras, criant presque :

« Granger, la fumée, vous l'avez respirée ? »

Comme elle restait muette, tremblante, il dut la secouer. Elle finit par hocher la tête. Il étouffa un juron et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils traversèrent la réserve d'ingrédients et le professeur poussa une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, qui donnait sur un immense laboratoire. Snape lâcha sa main et se rua sur un des chaudrons qui traînait sur le plan de travail. Il y jeta immédiatement quelques ingrédients, coupant, éminçant et pilant à une vitesse phénoménale, ses mains blanches et fines volant au dessus du chaudron. Hermione s'avança timidement afin d'observer son professeur travailler. Celui-ci s'empressa de verser de la poudre d'armoise dans la solution rouge qui vira subitement au bleu dans un nuage d'étincelles pourpres. Il s'empara d'une fiole qu'il remplit et tendit aussitôt à la jeune femme.

« Buvez. Vite. »

Hermione s'éxécuta tandis qu'il buvait, lui aussi, se servant de la louche. Il sembla alors respirer plus facilement. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, un orage grondant dans ses yeux noirs. Il la prit par les épaules, rudement.

« Petite idiote ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Vous êtes complètement stupide ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, et me faire tuer au passage ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête !Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie ? Et puis n'auriez pas pu arrêter Londubat avant qu'il ne fasse cette stupide erreur ? Mais non, il a fallu que vous restiez sans rien faire, comme la petite sotte que vous êtes ! »

Hermione sembla réagir et s'arracha à l'étreinte de son professeur. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton, un air de défi brillant dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, lâcha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, mais il me semble que vous êtes responsable de cet accident puisque vous avez, comme à chaque cours, été incapable de résister à la tentation de vous moquer de ce pauvre Neville ! Vous saviez qu'il serait terrorisé, vous auriez pu prévoir ce qui vient de se passer, espèce de bourreau cruel, pervers sadique, tortionnaire vicieux, mangemort inhumain... »

Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps encore sa tirade passionnées si le visage rouge de fureur de son professeur de l'avait arrêtée là.

« Un mois de retenue, miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle aurait fait fuir immédiatemment n'importe quel dragon en furie, et cent points de moins à Gryffondor pour insulte envers un professeur. Maintenant, petite gourde, sortez d'ici, et que je ne vous revoie plus avant demain! »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle sortit des cachots en courant, se réfugiant dans le salon de sa chambre de préfète. Elle se roula en boule sur le canapé et pleura tout son saoûl, presque jusqu'au matin.

Reviews ?


	3. Humanité

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre !**

La première fois  
>On n'y pense même pas<br>On donne le meilleur de soi-même  
>Qu'on y laisse sa vie<br>Ou bien plus que ça  
>On donne le meilleur de soi-même<br>Et il ne sait même pas qu'on l'aime

France Gall – Le meilleur de soi-même

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Malheureusement, un regard dans son miroir suffit pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Elle avait les yeux rouges, de grands cernes sous les yeux et le teint si pâle qu'il ressemblait presque à celui de... Elle eut un rire sans joie. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à ressembler à l'atroce chauve-souris des cachots... Elle arrangea son visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec un sort et sortit de ses appartements. Elle mangea sans appétit, écoutant distraitement Harry et Ron parler de Quidditch. À côté d'elle, Ginny discutait avec une Gryffondore de son année à propos des nouvelles teintes de maquillage magique. La jeune femme consulta son emploi du temps. Heureusement, pas de potions aujourd'hui. Elle aurait eu du mal à affronter le regard de son professeur. Son coeur se serra cependant lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait une retenue avec ce même professeur le soir même.

Il l'avait traitée de gourde. D'idiote. De petite Gryffondrore stupide. C'était donc tout ce qu'elle valait pour lui ? N'était-elle rien de plus ? Les larmes lui vinrent au yeux, mais elle se retint de pleurer. Ne pas lui donner cette joie, surtout. Elle lui avait déjà donné trop de larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeur et fut surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de manquer le peit djeuner. Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans les cachots avant son premier cours de la journée. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de potions, une angoisse grandissante au coeur.

Elle ne le trouva pas dans son bureau, ni dans la salle de classe. Elle allait frapper à la porte de ses appartements, prête à se faire rabrouer, lorsqu'elle aperçut une masse noire à l'autre boût du couloir. Prise d'un pressentiment, elle s'approcha de ladite masse et sursauta lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Snape, mal en point. Son teint était bien plus cireux que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son souffle court, et ses mains, pressées sur son abdomen, semblaient couvertes de sang. Lorsqu'elle tenta de les dégager, il gémit. Elle renonça à le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Trop loin. Elle avisa alors la porte de ses appartements. Il l'avait peut-être laissée ouverte... Le faisant léviter devant elle, elle se rapprocha de la porte et la poussa légèrement. Il avait bien oublié de la fermer. Elle le déposa sur un canapé et, sans perdre son sang-froid, commença à détacher sa chemise. Elle rougit en remarquant qu'il était à nouveau conscient et qu'il la regardait faire, la fixant de son regard noir et profond. La chemise enlevée révéla une large entaille au côté droit d'où s'échappait toujours le sang rouge vif du maître des potions. Hermione agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître de quoi nettoyer la blessure. Délicatement, elle posa l'étoffe imbibée de potion sur la plaie de son professeur. Celui-ci tressaillit mais garda le silence. Le sang commença à se résorber doucement et Severus but sans protester la potion de régénération sanguine que lui tendait la Gryffondore. Lorsque la jeune femme ôta le tissu, l'entaille était réduite de moitié. Rassurée sur le sort de son professeur, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait toujours. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Hermione se surprit à vouloir l'essuyer de la main. Elle se secoua mentalement. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Snape posa sa main sur celle de son élève, accentuant le trouble de celle-ci.

« Merci, murmura-t-il finalement. »

La jeune préfète n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle posa instinctivement la main sur son front. Le maître des cachots sourit avec lassitude.

« Je n'ai pas de fièvre, miss Granger. Je vais très bien, mais je n'irais pas bien longtemps si je laisse Albus sans nouvelles... »

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle n'avait pas pensé à alerter le directeur... Elle se rua hors de la pièce, laissant Severus seul avec ses pensées. C'est une Hermione toute essoufflée qui arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe, la gargouille pivota pour laisser place au directeur de Poudlard.

« Professeur Dumbledore, dieu merci, vous êtes là !

Miss Granger ! Que vous arrive-t-il donc de si grave ? Vous avez couru un marathon ?

C'est le professeur Snape, monsieur. Il vous demande. Il... était gravement blessée, monsieur, mais il a demandé à vous voir. »

Le visage de Dumbledore perdit aussitôt son sourire. Il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'aux cachots et, tout en la remerçiant, entra dans les appartements du maître des potions. Hermione tourna les talons pour rejoindre Harry et Ron en cours de métamorphose. Devant l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, cependant, elle hésita. Elle devait savoir ce qui avait mis son Severus dans cet état !

« Ton Severus ? Et ben ma vieille ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu le détestais jusqu'à ce matin... Oui, mais c'était avant de le sentir si vulnérable. Avant de sentir sa main sur la mienne. Avant qu'il ne me remercie. Avant qu'il ne me regarde comme si j'étais importante pour lui ! Et ben ma vieille ! Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse sur les bords, toi ? »

Hermione rougit intérieurement. Amoureuse de Severus Snape ? Non. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il en faudrait bien peu pour que cela se fasse... Revenant sur ses pas, donc, la jeune femme stoppa net devant la porte entrouverte des appartements de son professeur.

« … ils étaient tous là, Albus. Il les avait tous convoqués. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'étais au centre du cercle. Je me suis avancé pour baiser sa robe, et il s'est mis à rire. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire. C'était... glaçant ! »

Hermione comprit qu'il parlait de Voldemort.

« J'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, ou pas comme ça. Son regard était plein de haine. Si on avait pu tuer avec un regard, je serais mort dix fois. Et là, il a commencé à parler. Il m'a dit qu'il savait tout. Puis il s'est tourné vers les autres et leur a demandé quel était le sort réservé aux traîtres. Ils ont tous ricannés et m'ont immobilisés. Ça a duré des heures avant que je ne réussisse à distraire leur attention pour m'enfuir et transplaner jusqu'à la grille du château. Il m'a ensuite fallu me traîner jusqu'ici. Si miss Granger ne m'avait pas trouvé, je crois que je serais mort... »

La voix soucieuse d'Albus Dumbledore s'éleva à son tour dans la pièce.

« Si ta couverture a été découverte, tu es un danger mortel, à présent. Je ne veux plus que tu sorte du château, Severus. Si tu venais à être tué...

-Ce n'est pas grave, Albus, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps à surveiller miss Granger pour vous, dit-il d'un ton ironique...

-Severus, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu viens de faire une plaisanterie, répondit Dumbledore... »

Hermione ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation. La surveiller ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il veillait déjà sur elle depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il confié cette mission ? Et pourquoi sans me mettre au courant ? Et pourquoi cela ne la dérangeait-il même pas ?

A suivre...

**Petit bouton bleu tout en bas de la feuille. Je t'explique tu cliques dessus et puis... Review !**


	4. Larmes

**Quatrième et avant dernier chapitre... Ça avance d'un seul coup, un peu trop vite peut-être, mais on peut s'imaginer des épisodes supplémentaires entre les chapitres ! ^^ **

Et j'ai pleuré pour des bêtises  
>J'ai aimé pour moins que rien comme vous<br>Et j'ai voulu faire mes valises  
>J'ai veillé jusqu'au matin comme vous<br>Comme vous

France Gall – Le meilleur de soi-même

Hermione évita le regard de son professeur depuis cette soirée où elle l'avait soigné, pansé et découvert qu'il la surveillait en secret du matin jusqu'au soir. Elle essayait d'oublier qu'il était toujours derrière elle et devait résister à l'idée de se retourner dans les couloirs pour vérifier s'il la suivait effectivemment. A l'approche des examens de fin d'année, cependant, elle mit toute sa concentration dans ses révisions et toute son énergie à convaincre ses amis de travailler. Harry et Ron étaient en effet plus intéressés par le prochain et dernier match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle que par la neuvième révolte de gobbelins.

« Ron ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts pour faire au moins semblant d'écouter ce que je dis ! Les examens sont dans une semaine ! »

Le rouquin lui renvoya un sourire charmeur qui, et Hermione le réalisait à l'instant, ne lui faisait plus du tout autant d'effet qu'avant.

« Mais Mione ! J'y comprend rien à ces histoires de gué-guerres entre gobelins, moi ! Je suis un sportif, pas un intellectuel ! Nous, on est fait pour le sport, pas vrai Harry ! »

Ledit Harry, plongé dans Quidditch-Hebdo, se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête vif... Ron se retourna vers Hermione et lui prit la main.

« Tu vois Her-mignonne ! De toute façon, moi je veux être joueur de Quidditch professionnel... Et puis qui s'intéresse encore aux gobelins, de nos jours ? Il changea brutalement de sujet en serrant plus fort la main de la jeune fille. Au fait, tu es toujours d'accord pour venir avec moi au bal de fin d'année ? »

La Gryffondore se dégagea un peu brusquement. Le contact de la main de Ron dans la sienne la révulsait. Un peu sèchement, elle s'excusa et partit à pas rapide vers le château. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Ron était l'amour de sa vie, non ? Ils devaient finir ensemble, tout le monde l'avait toujours su ! C'était comme ça et pas autrement... Elle lança rageusement ses livres sur le sol du couloir désert et s'appuya contre un mur. C'était plus fort qu'elle, les larmes venaient toutes seules remplir ses yeux ! Elle en avait assez d'être une vraie pleurnicheuse ! La jeune femme se laissa glisser à terre, serrant ses genoux contre elle, respirant à travers les broussailles qui lui servaient de chevelure.

« Miss Granger ? Miss Granger ? »

Severus surveillait la jeune fille de loin, alors qu'elle révisait avec Potter et Weasley au bord du lac. Il avait senti son coeur se serrer lorsque Weasley lui avait pris la main et avait sourit machivéliquement lorsqu'elle s'était dégagé. Il aurait bien ri à perdre haleine devant l'air décontenancé et abruti du rouquin. Il avait suivi la jeune femme dans les couloirs et l'avait retrouvée ici, recroquevillée et sanglotante. Il s'approcha doucement, posant une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle ne le regarda pas, pleurant de plus belle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, pataud comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Il se sentait un peu stupide, ignorant, mais il avança tout de même une main réconfortante vers la brune. Il l'attira vers lui et, lorsqu'elle se blottit dans ses bras, il se sentit... complet. Comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie pour avoir cette jeune femme contre son torse. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux en murmurant des paroles insensées mais réconfortantes par leur douceur. Si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de venir dans un des couloirs les plus isolés de l'aile nord en ce samedi ensoleillé, il n'en aurait sans doute pas cru ses yeux. Voir la terreur des cachots serrer contre lui la jeune gryffone aurait été un choc pour n'importe qui...

Hermione finit par calmer ses sanglots incontrôlés. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui la consolait si gentiement depuis de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le regard profond de son professeur de potions, elle faillit défaillir. Elle tenta de se dégager sans grande volonté mais il la maintint contre lui. Il avait attendu toute sa vie, il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper maintenant. Il tendit une main qu'il posa délicatement sur son visage et il caressa sa joue comme si elle était l'objet le plus précieux au monde. La jeune fille retint sa respiration, fermant les yeux, et appuya d'elle-même sa joue contre la main fine du maître des potions. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce mélange de sécurité et de tendresse. Elle se sentait comblée. A sa place. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être ailleurs. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de celle de la jeune Gryffondore et effleura tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Il commença à jouer avec sa lèvre supérieure et le baiser devint plus passionné. La jeune fille entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser et le Serpentard sauta sur l'occasion, faisant gémir Hermione. Il lui faisait des choses... Qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Les caresses de la langue de Severus sur la sienne se firent plus pressantes, et ses mains commençèrent à parcourir son corps. La poitrine plaquée contre le torse de son professeur, les mains enroulées autour de sa nuque, la gryffone ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Alors qu'elle commençait à glisser ses mains sous la robe du maître des potions, celui-ci s'arracha à regret à la bouche de sa jeune élève.

« Pas ici... Hermione... »

Son prénom dans la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait – car elle l'aimait, elle n'avait plus aucun doute – la fit frissonner. Elle suivit le sombre professeur jusqu'aux cachots, jusque dans ses appartements. Là, il lui fit face, les yeux brillant de désir, et elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, prenant sa bouche, embrassant, son coup, la rendant folle d'envie, la rendant folle de lui. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre où il l'étendit sur le lit avec une tendresse certaine. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, jouant avec le corps de l'autre jusqu'à le connaître par coeur. Le professeur, se doutant que tout était nouveau pour Hermione, se fit doux et enivrant. Il cajola longtemps la poitrine de la jeune femme, titillant ses mamelons dressés, la forçant à gémir doucement, à s'accrocher aux draps, à murmurer suavement son nom. Il descendit ensuite ses mains jusqu'à l'entre jambe de la jeune Gryffondore, qui sursauta lorsqu'il effleura son petit bouton d'amour. Il la rassura en l'embrassant doucement puis rentra un doigt en elle. Elle gigota un peu puis le plaisir pris le dessus. Ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements, puis en cris. Lorsqu'il la sentit se resserer autour de lui, il sut qu'elle avait joui. Heureux et fier, il l'embrassa encore et encore, tendrement. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Noisette et onyx.

« Je te veux, Severus. »

Sa déclaration enflamma les reins du Serpentard qui lui caressa la joue, en lui demandant si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Pour toute réponse, elle releva les hanches et s'appuya contre lui. Le maître des potions se positionna alors à son entrée et la pénétra doucement, en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle ne parut pas souffrir outre mesure, il commença donc ses vas et viens, accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir les envahir tous les deux. Il ne se laissa partir que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait atteint le septième ciel. Il abandonna alors toute résistance et se libéra en elle. Il se retira ensuite et l'attira à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, naturellement, comme si ça avait toujours été sa place.

« Je t'aime, Severus, marmona-t-elle avant de se laisser couler. »

Severus la laissa sombrer dans le sommeil en savourant sa chance, lui caressant les cheveux. Il se laissa ensuite aller à cette douce quiétude. Il tenait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, et celle-ci l'aimait en retour. Tout était oublié. Voldemort, cette guerre au dehors, les tabous, les regards méprisants. Il était heureux.

**Comment les choses vont-elles se terminer entre Hermione et Severus ? Vont-ils couler des jours heureux, se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? En attendant d'avoir la réponse... Reviews ?**


	5. Amour

**Et voilà le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction qui devait n'en faire qu'un au départ... Bon, je ne vais pas blablater longtemps : just enjoy !**

Après c'est des souvenirs  
>Qui vous ferait venir<br>Des larmes dans les yeux  
>Après ça vous fait sourire<br>Juste d'y penser un peu  
>Mais je l'aimais<br>Comme je l'aimais

France Gall – Le meilleur de soi-même

Severus sourit à sa compagne, la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'année. Celle-ci tourna sur elle-même pour lui faire admirer sa robe de bal, qui la mettait terriblement en valeur. Elle lui demanda son avis d'une petite voix de coquette. La robe était blanche, d'un blanc vaporeux qui soulignait ses formes sans les dévoiler. Les manches, courtes, étaient fendues jusqu'à l'épaule. La robe descendait jusqu'au sol, dissimulant de ravissant petits escarpins blancs, eux aussi. Elle dévoilait une bonne partie de son dos et de sa poitrine. La jeune femme avait de plus tressé ses cheveux, et orné ses oreilles de pendentifs finement ouvragés en forme de flocons, assortis à son collier.

« Magnifique, ma chère... Vous faites une reine de l'hiver splendide. Malheureusement, si cette robe est tout bonnement magnifique, je te préfère sans. Et j'ai du mal à résister à l'idée de te l'arracher... »

Il caressa la joue de sa femme. Trois enfants et toujours aussi belle. Il lui tendit le bras, galamment, et ils descendirent jusque dans la grande salle de Poudlard, illuminée pour le grand bal de Noël. Pour l'occasion, et pour honorer sa magnifique cavalière, il avait revêtu un costume trois pièces entièrement noir, mis à part la chemise, d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait attaché sa chevelure en catogan, ce qui lui donnait un air chevaleresque, lui avait-elle dit un jour. Fièrement, il mena sa cavalière à sa place, à la grande table. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet pour aller chercher quelques raffraichissements.

« Severus, entendit-il alors... »

Il se retourna et faillit lâcher les deux flûtes de champagne qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle était sublime. Il avait oublié qu'elle était si belle... Elle avait à peine changé. Elle portait une longue robe bleu foncée qui la mettait en valeur sans vulgarité. Les manches de la robe tombait jusqu'aux coudes, en élégant surdrapé. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon volontairement négligé, ce qui soulignait la finesse de son cou, orné d'une chaînette représentant un gryffon en plein envol, niché au creux de sa poitrine. Elle lui souriait comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier et lui tendit la main.

« Je sais que la coutume veut que ce soit les hommes qui invitent à danser, mais je doute que tu fasse le premier pas... Alors... Voudrais-tu accepter une danse ? La dernière... »

Il hésita mais finit par lui prendre la main. L'orchestre entama une valse lente. L'homme posa sa main sur la taille légèrement dénudée de la jeune femme, celle-ci placa la sienne sur son épaule et leurs mains s'unirent, le temps d'une danse. Il était un peu gêné par la proximité de la jeune femme qui lui rappelait des heures plus tendres passées avec elles, mais toute la tension finit par disparaître. Rien ne commptait plus. Juste sa peau sous ses doigts, juste son coeur battant à l'unsisson avec le sien. Une dernière fois. La musique se termina bien trop vite au goût des deux partenaires. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, comme à regret. La jeune femme souriait toujours, mais on voyait pointer un brin de nostalgie dans ses yeux.

« Merci Severus... »

Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, elle revint vers lui et lui glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu sais... Je pense que tu mérite de vivre. Juste de vivre. Et c'est une femme formidable. Je suis contente que tu l'aie rencontrée. Je te demande une chose. Juste une. Ne m'oublie pas. Parce que, l'espace de quelques instants, je t'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même. Et je t'ai aimé, Severus. Alors garde une petite place pour moi dans ton coeur... »

Elle s'éloigna, sa robe volant autour d'elle. Severus resta muet. Il ne put que murmurer son nom, la main tendue, en la laissant partir pour toujours.

« Hermione... »

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je ne voulais pas du tout que ça finisse comme ça au départ ! Je voulais faire une fin heureuse, Severus et Hermione mariés, avec des enfants... Mais voilà : mon inconscient en a décidé autrement ! Et puis ça va mieux avec la chanson, finalement... **


	6. Epilogue

**Bon, comme vous êtes très nombreux à avoir demandé une autre fin (ou du moins à avoir été déçus par la fin précédente)... Je me suis efforcée de faire un épilogue cohérent avec le reste de l'histoire ! En fait, mon épilogue est probablement plus long que tous les autres chapitres, mais on va dire que c'est pas grave...**

Severus hésita longtemps, la main en l'air, avant de frapper à la porte. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre avant de venir se perdre dans le Londres moldu. Il s'était senti un peu perdu au milieu de tous ces gens ordinaires, vêtus de vêtements étranges. Nombreux étaient ces impolis qui l'avaient dévisagés étrangement. Quoi ! Ils n'avaient jamais vu de robes de sorcier ? Il avait fièrement serré les dents. Après tout, c'était pour elle... L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment cela se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas été aussi... lui.

Flash-back

Severus souriait en patrouillant au troisième étage de l'aile nord. Si un élève l'avait aperçu, il aurait probablement fait des cauchemars : voir la chauve-souris sourire et chantonner dans un couloir désert avait de quoi avoir fichtrement la trouille ! Severus, donc, marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs gelés. Il se devait de remplir son rôle de professeur même si le froid persistant en cette époque de l'année décourageait même les plus aventureux des septièmes années. L'esprit du professeur de potion dévia aussitôt vers LA septième année qui l'attendait présentement dans ses appartements et son esprit pervers s'empressa d'élaborer quelques exercices visant à remonter au plus vite sa température interne... Qui gagna quelques degrés avec ces pensées plus ou moins sages. Le sourire de l'être présumé le plus froid au monde s'élargit. Oh oui, ils auraient de quoi s'occuper cette nuit ! Il repensa à leur première fois, quelques semaines auparavant. Une éternité ! Ils se voyaient en secret, depuis, presque tous les soirs, dans les appartements de Severus. Bien sûr, Albus avait probablement repéré leur petit manège depuis longtemps, mais il gardait le silence, trop heureux de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son fils trouver l'amour. Les amis d'Hermione, en revanche, ne se doutaient de rien. La préfète était bien trop adroite pour les laisser soupçonner une quelconque relation entre elle et lui. Elle avait subtilement emprunté la carte du Maraudeur à Harry et menait, en journée, la vie d'une adolescente normale. Severus, délivré de ses obligations envers Voldemort, pouvait surveiller tranquillement sa jeune élève (tâche qui ne lui était plus aussi désagréable qu'auparavant...) Non, vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce terrible jour de décembre.

Voldemort avait profité de la période insouciante qui précédait les fêtes pour attaquer le château. Severus était avec Hermione dans ses cachots. Ils parlaient des ASPICS, des ambitions de la jeune fille pour la poursuite de ses études, de la vie de Severus qui était toujours resté très secret sur son enfance. Ils sortirent brusquement de leur cocon douillet lorsqu'une explosion ébranla le château. Ils se précipitèrent dehors. Partout, des sorts fusaient, touchant leur cible une fois sur deux. L'aile nord du château était en ruine, la barrière magique entourant Poudlard à moitié disparue. Les professeurs se défendaient de leur mieux, aidés par les élèves et même par le château lui-même. Hary combattait aux côtés de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonnagal dos à dos avec le professeur Maugrey et quelques autres membres de l'ordre venus en renfort, mais les Mangemorts étaient si nombreux. L'arrivée de Severus sur le champ de bataille provoqua une vague de cris.

« Le voilà ! C'est le traître et la Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Un éclair vert fila aussitôt vers le maître des potions qui l'arrêta d'un mouvement fluide de la baguette. Un autre fusa vers Hermione, rouge celui-ci. La jeune fille, encore ébahie par le combat qui se déroulait devant elle, ne réagit par à temps et fut frappée de plein fouet par le sortilège. Elle s'écroula au sol. Severus voulut se précipiter vers elle mais un mangemort l'en éloigna aussitôt. Le reste du combat fut flou. Tout n'était que son et lumière ; réflexes de survie, gestes répétés mille fois, mouvements mécaniques du poignet. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu Potter affronter Face de Serpent, l'adolescent se tenant fièrement debout devant le mage noir, le défiant du regard et de la parole. Puis l'éclair vert, les derniers mots du mage noir, la fuite des perdants, les cris de victoire. Le regard de Lucius Malefoy avant de transplaner. « Je te retrouverai, Severus Snape, toi et ta Sang-de-bourbe, et je te ferai payer la mort du maître. » Le corps d'Hermione allongé sur le sol, immobile et froid, la main de Potter serrant celle de son amie, la morsure de la jalousie, la vague froide de la colère, celle plus amère de l'impuissance. Puis l'infirmerie. Le discours funèbre de Dumbledore devant les corps tombés pour la victoire du bien. Et Elle qui passe les portes de la Grande salle. L'inquiètude à son égard. Les mots doucement murmurés.

« Je vais bien, Severus... »

Et puis son baiser. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Les regards ahuris de l'ensemble de la grande salle. Celui, outré de Ron. Celui, fou de rage, de Harry.

« Que... Quoi... Comment as-tu pu, Hermione ! Il est un mangemort !

-Il est plus que ça ! Il est l'homme que j'aime !

-Il t'a forcément ensorcelée pour ça... Un sortilège de l'impérium ? Un filtre d'amour ? Ça n'est pas possible ! C'est un monstre ! Il a fait des choses... Il a été horrible avec toi pendant toute ta scolarité...

-Je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit, Harry Potter. Et j'aime Severus. De toute mon âme et de tout mon corps.

-Ah parce que vous avez... »

Potter se tourna vers Severus.

« Vous avez osé la toucher ! Vous allez payer, espèce de...

-Non, Harry... »

Hermione s'était interposée, baguette à la main.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas. Pas tant que je serais là. »

Harry sourit d'un air féroce. Il rangea lentement sa baguette sans quitter son professeur des yeux. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa meilleure amie.

« Très bien, Hermione. Dans ce cas... C'est lui ou nous ! »

Puis il tourna les talons, suivi de Ron. Les portes de la Grande salle claquèrent et le grand silence installé jusque là fut rompu par des bavardages frénétiques. On avait tout oublié de la victoire remportée, du travail qu'il restait à fournir, des morts étendus sur le sol. Severus regarda Hermione. Celle-ci lui souriait des lèvres mais non du coeur. Le regret, la tristesse, l'incompréhension, la colère se battaient dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais il la repoussa.

« Non. »

Les yeux de la Gryffondore flamboyèrent.

« Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi, Hermione. J'ai menti, tué, violé. J'ai été un mangemort. »

Il respira longuement pour se convaincre que ce qu'il allait dire était mieux pour eux, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse. Il cacha rapidement son émoi derrière son masque d'espion. Il allait briser leur histoire, qu'il savait ne pas être rien. Mais elle vivrait mieux sans moi, cherchait-il à se convaincre, et puis elle regretterait l'absence de ses amis.

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Je sais qu'on en a déjà discuté, que tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas... Mais de toute façon, tu n'es que de passage dans ma vie. Bonne chance. »

Il tourna alors les talons et sortit de la Grande salle sur les traces de Potter, laissant derrière lui une Hermione effondrée par la perte de son amant et de ses meilleurs amis, secouée de sanglots. Severus se fit violence pour ne pas retourner la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Elle est trop bien pour moi, elle serait en danger à mes côtés, avec Lucius à mes trousses... C'est le meilleur choix à faire ! Son côté froid de célibataire endurci lui disait en effet qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution. Son côté d'amant transi, en revanche, tendait à retrouver la présence de l'être aimé.

Severus vécut ainsi quelques semaines entre le noir et le gris, enfermé dans ses cachots. Les cours avaient été annulés, Poudlard devant être reconstruit. Les élèves étaient repartis chez eux, pour ceux qui le pouvaient encore. Certains professeurs, dont Severus, étaient restés au château pour aider aux travaux dans la mesure du possible. Les derniers mangemorts étaient en fuite, poursuivis par plusieurs escouades d'aurors. Hermione s'était réconciliée avec Harry et Ron, et ils étaient partis au Terrier, afin d'aider la famille Weasley à reconstruire. Dumbledore venait fréquemment dans les appartements de Severus pour prendre le thé et discuter un peu (même s'il s'agissait plus d'un monologue)

« Et bien mon chez Severus, vous avez l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude ! Vous devriez sortir un peu... Ou aller prendre quelques UV dans un centre spécialisé... Parce que je crois que vous êtes un cas un peu desespéré ! »

Le professeur de potions se contenta de grommeler.

« A part ça, est-ce que vous aimez mon nouveau thé ? Il est au citron !

-Je m'en doute, vieux cinglé ! Comme tous les autres, si je me souviens bien !

-Non, pas tout à fait, il y a un léger goût de citron vert dans celui-ci. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Vous savez la dernière nouvelle, Severus ? Hermione et Harry sont fiancés. Ils vont probablement s'installer dans un appartement à Londres. J'étais persuadé qu'elle finirait avec le petit Weasley, mais apparemment il a préféré se fiancer avec la foldingue de Serdaigle, la fille de ce vieux Xenophilius Lovegood. Il va falloir qu'elle se fasse teindre les cheveux : elle ne va pas du tout avec le roux Weasley... Alors qu'Hermione... Quoiqu'il en soit, ils devraient se marier bientôt. Vous êtes invité, Severus. »

Albus continuait de parler sur l'organisation des mariages prochains tandis que Severus se laissait intérieurement sombrer dans le plus noir des désespoirs.

Quelques mois plus tard, au mariage du dernier des fils Weasley, il rencontra Anne. La première chose qui le séduit en elle, ce fut sa ressemblance avec Hermione. Il réalisa plus tard qu'il l'avait probablement assimilée à sa Gryffondore préférée. Désespéré, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, il la demanda en mariage. Contre toute attente, elle accepta. Ils vécurent heureux près de sept ans, dans un petit cottage isolé avec leurs trois enfants. Mais c'était avant ce bal fatidique où il l'avait revue. Anne et lui étaient professeurs à Poudlard, de même que Potter. Il avait invité Hermione en temps qu'amie, avait compris Severus, puisque leurs fiancailles n'avaient pas duré. Aux dernières nouvelles, Potter s'était remis avec son premier amour, Ginny Weasley, qui n'était pas disponible le soir du bal. Il avait donc invité sa meilleure amie, pour qui Severus pensait n'avoir plus aucuns sentiments. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu...

Depuis sa rencontre avec la nouvelle Hermione, il pensait sans arrêt à elle. Il était obsédé par sa personne. Il avait laissé couler son mariage, Anne l'ayant quitté, avec bagages et enfants, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il ne tenait à elle que pour sa ressemblance avec une ancienne flamme. Il donnait ses cours en somnambule, et méritait ainsi au centuple son nouveau surnom de « Zombie des cachots » C'était pour ces raisons qu'Albus, en bon père adoptif, avait forcé Severus à se rendre à Londres. C'était pour ces raisons qu'il se trouvait présentement devant une petite porte, dans une ruelle obscure, une ridicule bouquet de rose rouge (pour la passion) dans la main.

Fin du flash-back

Severus finit par se décider à frapper. La porte s'ouvrit après le premier coup. Frappé par la beauté de la jeune femme, Severus resta muet. Presque huit années de passées, et elle était encore plus belle que le soir du bal. Ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade indisciplinée sur ses épaules, ses yeux, encore endormis, brillaient de mille feux, sa bouche s'étirait en un merveilleux sourire. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe d'été, à maches courtes, d'un bleu assez pâle qui mettait son léger bronzage en valeur. Devant le manque de réaction de Severus, elle se contenta d'ouvrir grand la porte pour l'inviter à entrer. Celui-ci fit quelques pas dans la demeure d'Hermione. Un salon meublé avec goût, semblait-il. Un canapé de cuir rouge, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer, un ordinateur dans un coin, une table à manger en bois de chêne. Sobre et élégant. Voyant qu'il observait avec curiosité l'ordinateur qui trônait sur la table basse, elle s'empressa de l'éclairer :

« C'est un ordinateur, Severus. C'est moldu, mais c'est un peu comme de la magie, aussi. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour que je t'explique comment fonctionne un ordinateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait rayonner, comme si elle était... heureuse qu'il soit là. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée totalement invraissemblable de sa tête.

« J'étais venu pour m'excuser..., dit-il en lui tendant les roses. »

Elle les admira sans dire un mot puis les déposa dans un vase, sur la table.

« Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ?

-Pour beaucoup de choses... A commencer par le fait d'être moi.

-Ta femme sait-elle que tu es ici ?

-Nous... avons divorcé. C'était mieux pour nous. Pour elle comme pour moi.

-C'est aussi ce que tu avais dit pour nous deux, si je me souviens bien... »

Severus resta muet sous l'assaut. Son visage se décomposa. Hermione éclata de rire.

« Je plaisante, Severus ! Tu tiens aussi mal l'humour que je tiens l'alcool ! C'est oublié depuis longtemps ! J'ai fait table rase du passée lorsque tu as passé cette porte, avec ces magnifiques roses dans les mains. »

Severus, ému aux larmes, ne put que croasser :

« Potter...

-Harry comprendra. Il a déjà compris lorsque nous nous sommes fiancés, il y a quelques années. Il était aveuglé par la haine, tu sais, mais je lui ai parlé de toi, de nous. Et il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais te remplacer dans mon coeur. Nous avons donc préféré nous séparer. Il est très heureux avec Ginny. Et moi, je n'attendais que toi.

-Hermione...

-Oui, je sais, Severus. Tu es vraiment désolé de m'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps. Tu as été heureux dans ton mariage pour la simple bonne raison que ta femme te faisait penser à moi. A l'époque, tu voulais d'abord mon bonheur. Tu désirais me protéger des derniers mangemorts et de Lucius en particulier, et tu voulais surtout ne pas être la cause de ma séparation avec Harry et Ron. Et puis tu étais surtout persuadé que tu n'étais pas l'homme qu'il me faut alors que je n'ai besoin que de toi pour vivre. »

Le maître des potions resta ébahi, la bouche ouverte. Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Comment...

-En huit ans, j'ai eu le temps de faire des progrès de légilimencie... »

Elle éclata d'un rire si contagieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Elle lui lança un regard mutin en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« En attendant... Tu as huit ans d'absence à rattraper... La chambre est par là ! »

Elle tira Severus par la manche et celui-ci se laissa faire, trop heureux qu'elle lui pardonne et pensant que, définitivement, il n'y avait pas homme plus heureux que lui à cet instant !

**Cette fois, c'est fini. C'est sûr, ça fait plus conte de fée. Le chapitre était un peu long, mais il fallait que je résume tous les évènements qui avaient amené à la séparation. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée ! **


	7. Réponse aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews**

Vous allez me trouver un peu stupide, mais comme je suis nouvelle sur le site, je ne savais pas comment aller voir les reviews, alors j'étais un peu triste parce que je n'en avais pas... Mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé, et ben... Vais y répondre ! ^^

**Serelia **: Merci à toi ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la fin... ^^

**NatsuShizu **: C'est classé en "Tragédie", mais ça ne se finit pas TRES mal... Disons juste que... Au départ je voulais faire une fin heureuse du genre "Il se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", et puis finalement... Mon subconscient a parlé et en a décidé autrement ! Peux pas lutter !

**Noumea **: Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand ça finit bien entre eux, mais là... Comme je l'ai dit, c'est venu comme ça dans ma tête et je ne vais pas contrarier les astres ! ^^ Conseils pour publier ta première fic' ? Ben... Je sais pas trop trop comment j'ai fait pour publier la mienne... En fait, j'ai appuyé un peu sur tous les boutons. C'était ma première à moi aussi, et je m'y suis mise sur un coup de tête. Je ne le regrette pas, je me suis bien amusée ! En tout cas, je suis impatiente de lire la tienne...

**Anesid0ra **: Merci beaucoup ! Personnellement, j'avais peur d'être trop proche de toutes les autres SS/HG que j'ai lu (et j'en ai lu pas mal...) C'est un peu dur de s'éloigner des stéréotypes avec ce couple atypique mais oh combien attachant... Mais je crois que c'est un peu plus banal par la suite...

**lumibd **: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, le pauvre petit Sévérus martyrisé par une cruelle Hermione (et une cruelle auteure, aussi...) C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé voir la scène.

**Eileen9 : **Merci à toi de me lire... Quant à savoir comment il va agir pendant les retenues... Aucune idée... J'ai choisi de ne pas en parler. Au départ, je voulais faire un One-shot. J'ai déjà ajouté quatre chapitre, alors bon... L'histoire va un peu vite à mon gout, mais comme je l'ai précisé, on peut imaginer des "scènes coupées" entre les chapitres.

**Diiane **: Merci et bonne lecture !

**Atlana61 : **Bon, je vais répondre à tous tes messages d'un coup ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien mon Albus... Quand j'ai relu cette scène, il m'a un peu fait penser à un gros nounours... Et puis il fallait bien que notre cher Sévérus prenne son indépendance ! Quant à la scène de la retenue, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je l'ai un peu passée sous silence... A toi d'imaginer ce que tu veux ! Merci pour tes encouragements, en tout cas, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer !

**Rosalynda **: Merci à toi ! Elle est un peu courte, c'est vrai, mais c'était un One-Shot au début... Pour finir, je l'ai séparée en cinq, pour les différents couplets de la chanson... Bonne lecture, donc !


End file.
